Victoria's Return
by Tastetheskittle
Summary: What happens if Edward actually went with the Pack and his family to fight off the newborns and Victoria kidnaps Bella? And Why is Mike in this? RAPEEEEEEEEEEEE---
1. Chapter 1

**Helllllllllooooooooooo! This is my 2 fanfiction! ENJOY MY PRETTIES(;**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight, sorry(;**

**ooh, and if before she gets kidnapped, i get any facts wrong or whatever, pls don't bitch about it in the reviews, mmk(;?**

* * *

BELLA POV.

I can't believe it. Edward had ACTUALLY talked me into letting him go. I guess the combination of complete hotness, and my favorite crooked smile just won me over.

Oh well. So now, I'm sitting in a tent. Cold, and my family and BEST friend are fighting out there. FOR ME. THEY COULD DIE. I couldn't control myself. I started sobbing uncontrollably. Then I heard cries and snarls. I got up and examined the room.

"Seth......?" I asked.

"Nope, guess again." Then a cool pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Edward?" I smiled then turned to look to see his eyes. Everything went black.

* * *

I awoke in a small room with _her. _Yes, my personal devil. Victoria. She was standing infront of a Dell laptop. I tried to get up but my hands were wound together with ropes that really hurt. I tried to kick but my feet were bound together too. I was going to scream, but a piece of cloth was in my mouth.

"Hello, dear." Victoria said

I gave her the death glare.

"Oooh, let me guess." She said then rolled her eyes. "BLAHH BLAH BLAH EDWARD BLAH BLAH BLAH I LOVE HIM BLAH BLAH BLAH DON'T KILL ME." She said whilst filing her nails.

"Well, you are going to see him." she said then pointed to the laptop. On the screen it was a empty room, but it was the Cullens House.

"Since you woke up, YOU can call them." She said while undoing my hand ropes and piece of cloth on my mouth and handed me a phone.

"Speed dial number 3." She said the pranced over to the computer.

The phone dialed then rang. And rang, and rang.

"Hello?" The voice of Carlisle answered.

"C-C-Carlisle? I stuttered.

"OH BELLA!" WHERE ARE YOU?" He exclaimed. He put the phone on speaker because it went "click." and I heard Edward screaming in the background.

"Well...uh.....long story." I admitted the Victoria snatched the phone. "Turn on your laptop then go to your webcam." Then she hung up

Victoria tied me back up then put a table cloth over me. I heard Edward. "WHERE IS BELLA?" He nearly screeched.

"Do you really, truly wish to see your Bella?" She said.

"YES!" they all said at once then Victoria removed the table cloth and the piece of cloth in my mouth.

I heard gasps, then Victoria kicked me in the stomach and I screamed in agony.

"Ohh, yes and I brought Mike Newton over here..." She said evily.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN**

**What will Mike doo(;**

**can i pls have 5 reviews?**

**thanks my **

**---katie**


	2. Edward, please help me

**ahha(; thanks for the awesome reviews(; and guess what? mike's gonna do what you think he is gonna do(; but don't worry, he dosen't really MEAN it, he thinks its best, and victoria can be scary(;**

--**katie** **bella pov**

* * *

"Ohh, yes and I brought Mike Newton over here..." She said evily. Edward roared and vicious snarls came from Edwards chest, they were THAT loud.

Mike Newton walked in. He looked scared. "Uh uh uh, Hi..Victoria..." He stuttered.

"Hello Michael." She smiled then flashed her teeth, I think just to scare him. Then he walked over to me.

"MIKE NEWTON." DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE." Edward threatened. Mike whispered something in Victoria's ear. "Me." she said sweetly.

Then he came over and started to rape me. I thrashed and screamed, I know he was just scared. Then I heard a crack right in the middle of it all. I looked over to the computer and Edward had broken one of Esme's vases. I heard a quick scolerrrlingbober from Esme.

"Mike, STOP ." I begged as he continued. Edward was dry sobbing. "I'm gonna kill him." He vowed.

"Bella, you will see that I'm better than Cullen." He said then did it harder.

I wanted so badly to scream for Edward, but I know that would just break his frozen heart, I just couldn't. I heard Edward yelling for Mike to stop.

Could vampires hear good over computers? I hope so. I was slipping the crack I was holding on to. **A.N SHE'S NOT DYING**.

"I love you Edward." I said then closed my eyes, hoping to escape my personal hell.

* * *

I woke up and Victoria grabbed my arm then threw me in a shower. Why the fuck was there a laptop in here?

"Take a shower." She commanded then turned it on. It was really hot. I went to turn it down but it would not budge. I was going to get out but I couldn't open it.

"Witness, Cullens as Bella ALMOST burns to death." Victoria said. There were snarls and growls and crashes. "ALICE, LOOK!" WHERE ARE THEY?"

I was done hearing things. This was burning. I started screaming. And screaming. I screamed until I knew I couldn't scream anymore then Victoria let me out and took my arm over to the laptop. "This is what happens when you leave Bella alone." she snarled then cackled while she kicked my leg.

"Bella?" "BELLA?" BELLA?" my angel called.

"I love you all." then Victoria dragged me off.

* * *

I was all dressed, and put in a room, of course, a laptop was there. I was only tied together, then I saw the faces of my family. I looked around, there was no Victoria.

."You guys....." I breathed.

"Bella!" They exclaimed.

"Edward..." I have a idea."

"Bella.." He said.

"Just, concentrate." I told him. If Edward couldn't read my mind because of some sheild, I would just have to put it down. I stood there silently then I heard Edward gasp. _We're in Delaware Edward. A abandoned warehouse in the woods. Its all red. please hurry, you don't know what she's planning._

"I will." He vowed then was out the door.

* * *

After HOURS of Victoria kicking me she screeched then we were out the door and on a cliff. Its like the one I jumped from in La Push. She pushed me off then I was caught by a strong pair of arms.

* * *

**haha(; this stories not even half ovaaa peeps.**

**can i get... 20 reviews?**

**mike's still in this FYI. haha(;**

**love yaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**--katie**


	3. Umm Edward you scare me

**haha, thanks you guys for the reviews(;; oh, and i critism, don't be afraid too(;**

**--katie oh and also, if you want me to describe to rape, i'll make a poll . &shudder.**

* * *

_After HOURS of Victoria kicking me she screeched then we were out the door and on a cliff. Its like the one I jumped from in La Push. She pushed me off then I was caught by a strong pair of arms._

"Bella!" It was my angel's voice.

"Edward...." I breathed. Then we were off. I saw a flash of red light.

"Bella, you'll be ok." He said then we were finally home.

"CARLISLE!" Edward roared.

"On it." Carlisle said then snapped his fingers. "Bella, what hurts?"

"E....." I didn't have anything left. "Every...thing." I said with all I had.

Then I started to close my eyes.

"Bella..!" You need to stay awake." came Edwards voice.

"But...Edward.....everything hurts.......so much....I just want the.....................pain..............gone." I said with my ragged breaths.

"Bella, my love I'm so sorry." "If I had been watching-

"Edward, just stop." "I don't blame you, I blame mys-"

As bad as I wanted to be strong for Edward, I couldn't. I took a breath.

"EDWARD!" HER FUTURE'S DISSAPEARING!" "DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alicen screeched.

I heard the increase of my heartbeat.

"Bella....please, its not your time to go, be strong for me...I can't turn you or I would...please be strong for ME."

"Ok...." I breathed then held his hand. "I love you." I said.

"As I love you." That was all I needed to hear. I smiled, and it felt like forever and I felt his lips against mine.

"I'm going to kill Mike." He said after he pulled away.

"No, don't." I pleaded.

"And why not?"He fumed.

"Edward.....I don't...think....I think he was just scared of Victoria...he's not at blame...kill her...not............him." I huffed.

"Bella.., just say the word and I WILL kill him." He told me.

"Ok." I said then looked up expecting to see his beautiful eyes. Instead, they were black as coal.

"Edward you need to hunt." I said smoothly.

"No, love I'm not leaving you." he said.

"Edward Cullen." Do you care for my well being?" I asked.

"Of course!" He said, hurt.

"Well, then you need to hunt." I said. I closed my eyes. "Emmett can watch me." I breathed. Right after I said that he opened the door.

"BELLSY!" I'M SO SORRY.." I COULD OF SAVED YOU." I'M SO-

"Emmett, its fine, its my fault if I was a stronger pers-"

Emmett and Edward both cut me off. "Even if you were the strongest human in the world you couldn't take on a vampire."

"Whoa." I said. Then Alice and Rosalie barged in. "Emmett, you are NOT WATCHING HER." Rosalie said. "Me and Alice will."

Then I heard it. Screaming. _My _screaming. "Whats that?" I questioned. "Edward please take me downstairs." I asked then he picked me up carefully then walked downstairs with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. And there it was. My face, Mike's face. Victoria's laughters.

"PLEASEEEEE." JUST TURN IT OFFFF!" I cried into Edwards chest, knowing they would hear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Carlisle said and turned it off.

"Its.....its.....its...fine...." I sighed

Edward handed me off to Alice. "Bella, I'm going to leave now, I love you." He said then kissed my forehead and went out the front door. I turned to Alice and she looked like she was dry sobbing.

"Oh Alice, please don't sob." I pleaded.

"But Bella!" How could you not hate me?" I COULD OF SAVED YOU?" "I WASN'T WATCHING!!!!!!!!!!!" She broke out in another round of dry sobs.

"Alice, this isn't your fault!" "You have a life!" "Its not your job to watch me." I do not blame you, your my BEST FRIEND, YOUR MY SISTER!" I said.

"Oh, Bella!" She said then put me on a bed. I guess I didn't realize that she was walked during my little speech.

"Can I sleep?" I yawned. Where did that come from?

"Yes, go ahead." See you in the morning she said then I curled up next to her. Maybe she can keep the nightmares away. There was a light knock on the door.

"May I come in?" It was Rosalie.

"Uh...yes.." I said.

Rosalie opened the door and walked human pace to the bed. "Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened, and I want you to know before I was being totally rude to you." I just want you too know I am with Edward on killing that sick sick Victoria." "You know...I was raped, so you are not alone. If you need to talk to me just call for me." She said then wrapped her arms around me. I cried gentle cries in her chest and she stroked my hair. I was definatly going to be ok, I had Alice and Rosalie protecting me tonight.

"I love you guys, you are my sisters." I said then pulled the covers up higher then drifted in slumber.

_I was running threw the woods. No one was helping me. I was alone. Victoria was chasing me._

* * *

"." AHHH!" I screamed.

"Bella....Bella..." Whats wrong?!?!?!" Rosalie urged.

"Bad dream" I muttered. "Where's Alice?"

"She had to step out."

"Oh."

"So are you hungry?

I was about to answer when Carlisle barged in. "Bella, we need to make sure you are not pregnant, do you know what to do?" He said then handed me a stupid lil stifck.

"Yeah..yeah." I muttered under my breath then walked to the bathroom the peed on the stupid stick.

I cried at the words. _No_

* * *

**HAHA(; EWWWWWY. i wasn't going to make bella pregnant with MIKE NEWTON'S child.**

**gross, one ugly childdddddddddd!**

**pls review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**i can't wait to put up the next chapterrrrrrr(;**

**---katie**

**OKKKKKK.**

**i just want to know.**

**should i make a story about how AFTER edward left the volturi kidnap bella & abuse her crap like she is human though.**

**the volturi get mysterious visitors :D**

**tell me in the reviews (;;;;;**


	4. Your Love is My DrugTanya

**sorry, guys.**

**i wasn't gonna like..finish b/c noo one likes it and are leaving nasty reveiews but whatever(; haha**

* * *

_Recap:_

_I was about to answer when Carlisle barged in. "Bella, we need to make sure you are not pregnant, do you know what to do?" He said then handed me a stupid lil stifck._

_"Yeah..yeah." I muttered under my breath then walked to the bathroom the peed on the stupid stick._

_I cried at the words. No_

* * *

"!" I ran to go show him but he just kept getting further.

"CARLISE!" "WAIT UPP!" I called, and everything went black.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep._

I was aware that someone was holding my hand. "Ed...ward...? I gasped.

"Bella!" All seven if the Cullens sighed in a chorous.

W-What happenedd?" I asked.

"You started to run outside toward something screaming Carlilse than you collapsed, love." Edward had spoken up.

"Well..if that isn't akward.." I said sarcastically, and everybody laughed. Carlise walked over to me and checked over me.

"Bella, you seem to be doing fine, would you like to back to our house?" He asked and I stared in his gold eyes.

"What about Charlie?" I stuttered, Alice chirped in:

"Got it taken care of, your spending the night at our house for the week!" She squealed.

Oh great, Bella Barbie I can just feel it. Jasper chuckled.

* * *

_Back at the Cullens(; ---Sunday----_

Everything was unusually quiet.

Alice and Rosalie were looking at clothes online, Carlisle and Esme were upstairs, Edward was playing the piano, and Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. I walked upstairs and eyed Edward's stereo. Hmmm.

I turned it on and "Your Love is My Drug" came on. I wanted to feel free, so I did what anyone in my position would of done. I danced and sang along.

_**Maybe i need some rehab  
or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seein it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
i'm makin those desperate calls  
i'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall**_

what you got boy, is hard to find  
i think about it all the time  
im all strung out my heart is fried  
i just cant get you off my mind!

because your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
i said your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love

wont listen to any advice  
mommas tellin me i should think twice  
but look into my own devices, im addicted its a crisis  
my friends think ive gone crazy  
my judgments gettin kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected if i keep it up like a love sick crack head

what you got boy, is hard to find  
i think about it all the time  
im all strung out my heart is fried  
i just cant get you off my mind!

because your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
i said your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love

i dont care what people say  
the rush is worth the price i pay  
i get so high when your with me  
but crash and crave you when you leave

hey, so i got a question  
do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
do i make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
is my love your drug? your drug?  
hi, your drug?  
hi, your drug?  
is my love your drug?

because your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
i said your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love

because your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love  
i said your love your love your love is my drug  
your love your love your love

hey, heyy, sooo  
you love, your love your love, is my drug  
i like your beard 

I fell on the couch and laughed when I was done, there was still laughter. I looked at the door to see it wide open and Edward holding back a laugh, Alice and Rosalie on the floor laughing, and of course Jasper couldn't hold it back because of Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were smiling at me then of course, Iwould of predicted.

Emmett with a _video camera._

I was about to yell at them when I heard a voice, and it was not a good voice to me of course.

_Tanya_

* * *

**hehee(;**

**cliffhanger!**

**good or evil tanya?**

**reviewxxx**

**katie**


End file.
